Olivia's Tattoo
by shakeahand55
Summary: Olivia shows Alex and Casey something after a game. It is FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either of them and I never will!

* * *

Olivia sat laughing in the booth beside Alex, and Casey as they each held beer bottles in their hands. "Ok so what's the meanest thing you did to your mom?" Casey asked them "stole her car and then gave it back, with an empty tank" Casey and Olivia just looked at Alex. 

"What?" she asked "I'm not a mean person" Alex said brushing them off "ok what about you Olivia?" Alex asked as Casey nodded "me? Oh mm" Olivia started to think.

"Oh I got it, getting my tattoo" Olivia said grinning "you have a tattoo?" they both asked shocked "yep, it pissed her off so bad, but it was funny because she was as drunk as anything but she was still pissed" Olivia said.

"What is it?" Alex asked "can we see it?" Casey asked right after not given her time to answer any question. "It's a name" Olivia said "will actually its Latin for such is the pathway to the stars" Olivia said.

"And yes you can see it, but not here" she said grinning even wider "and just where is this tattoo, Detective?" Alex asked smiling "wouldn't you two like to know" Olivia said in a sing-song voice.

"Tell us…or were cutting off your booze for the night" Olivia just stopped grinning and looked at them "you wouldn't" she said. They both nodded "we would and we will, so you better talk Detective, and fast" Alex said as Casey moved to get up.

"Spoil sports!" Olivia said parking her chin on her hand, which now held her head up. "It's on my inner thigh" Olivia said trying to show them where but couldn't "ok so how about we have our last drink, finish this game and then you can show us your Latin tattoo" Alex said.

Both Casey and Olivia nodded and then they all got back to there drink's and the game they had been playing before they got 'side-tracked' with Olivia's tattoo.

* * *

AN: I was board in English class on Friday and came up with this 'story', sorry if it totally sucks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either of them and I never will!

* * *

"So" the three women walked into Olivia's apartment, each removing there shoes and dropping there purses onto the floor. "You want something to drink?" Olivia asked "coffee, tea or water?" she asked the two ADA's.

"Sure, coffee please" they both said to Olivia as they followed her to the kitchen. Alex went in the cupboards and got the mugs, Olivia started the coffee and Casey opened the fridge and got some left over chocolate cake out that Olivia had left over.

"So what did Elliot say when he phoned?" Casey asked Olivia who turned to the coffee maker to fix it. As the three women were just about ready to leave the bar Olivia's cell rang, it was Elliot.

"Just to see what we were up too and to see if he could come over" she laughed "as soon as I said we were going at my place he got 'typical male'" she laughed "and what did you tell him?" Alex asked.

Both Alex and Casey were sitting at the table and Olivia was in the bathroom when Elliot phoned. "I told him we were going to have an orgy" she laughed "he chocked on whatever he was drinking, I could hear Fin in the back round yell what?" she was beat red from laughing so much.

Alex and Casey just looked at her shock and humor on their faces as they started to laugh. "You told him we were having? WHY?" Casey asked as Alex was speechless and just stared at her, mouth open after they had both calmed down.

"Yep he asked if he and Fin could come over to 'join in', I told him no and that I would 'tell them all about it' tomorrow after court" she said laughing. "That doesn't explain why you told him that" Alex said finally "I told him that to see what kind of reaction I would get, it was worth it believe me" she said pouring the now finished coffee into three mugs.

"We have to work with them, now how the hell are we going to face them?" Alex asked, Olivia shrugged "I dunno, I'll just tell them it was great and that they missed out on a wonderful experience" she laughed and tried to swat away Alex's and Casey's hands as they started to tickle her side's.

"Ok, Ok! I'm sorry and I'll tell them I was joking" she said as they pulled away "fine, now let's go see that Tattoo" Casey said. All three picked up there mugs of hot coffee, making sure to bring the cake as they headed to the living room.

* * *

AN: Ok this one was just for fun! Please don't flame me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either of them and I never will!

* * *

It was an hour later both Alex and Casey got over their shock and Olivia had finally calmed down so the three of them could actually talk calmly, again. They had been talking about things at work and stuff in their personal lives when Olivia's tattoo was brought up.

"Ok Olivia, it's time to give us a show" Alex said grinning "yeah, hurry it up I'm dieing to see it!" Casey said smiling as the look on Olivia's face. "Fine, but we have to go out for lunch tomorrow…and then I'll explain what Elliot's wife said about him" she grinned an evil and dirty grin.

"No!" both of the women yelled "no please Olivia, nothing like that" she laughed "ok god! Don't have a coronary" she said getting up and placing her mug on the coffee table.

"You know, you both can have the same facial expressions when you want too, and your voices and get pretty high too" Olivia said hitting her leg off the edge of the table as Alex slapped her lightly. "Stop the yapping and get to the striping" Olivia rolled her eyes "my, my you two are eager tonight aren't you?" she asked tilting her head to the side with a grin.

"YES! Now show us your god damn tattoo!" Casey said smiling at Olivia "you two are damn slave drivers!" Olivia said complaining about having to do what they said. "You know it could have been over with by now if you had just stopped complaining! Show us your tattoo, and then we can get back to talking" Alex said, Casey nodded as Olivia kept wanting to whine.

"But I like to whine, its fun" Olivia laughed and both Alex and Casey knew she was drunk. Olivia was a person through sometimes she could be totally smashed and still remember what she did the night before, so they had a good feeling knowing that Olivia might remember this.

"Ok wait a cotton picking minute" Olivia said before turning and leaving the living room and heading to the hall to her bedroom. Alex and Casey just watched her go, wondering what the hell she was up too.

She came back out of the room after a few minutes of a few choice words were heard from her room. She walked to the living room and stood in front of them in her silk red underwear, and a long grey night shirt, which she was holding up so they could see her thigh.

She pointed to her inner thigh which held the words **'Sic Itur Ad Astra' **in different coloured ink on her inner thigh. Casey and Alex just looked at it before finally looking at her face and speaking.

"Wow, I through it would have been black" Alex said as Casey nodded "I was thinking black or red for some reason" she said to Olivia who nodded. "Yeah it was going to be black but then I'm like if your going to freak her out why go for the normal colour, why not go all the way and get it multi-coloured, then she'll really blow a gasket" Olivia said dropping her shirt to cover her again.

"So, you seen my tattoo, you drank my coffee, now what do you want to do?" Olivia asked the two "want to watch a movie?" Casey asked "sure" Alex said and Olivia nodded before getting up.

"Want chips or popcorn or are you good with the cake?" Olivia asked "nah, were good" Alex said as all three of them had huge pieces of cake on there plats. So that was them for the night, watching a movie but mostly talking and laughing.

They spent half an hour after the movie finished at her place before getting there shoes and leaving, saying they had meetings and court around 12:00pm and they could sleep in, so they wanted to go home and actually sleep.

Alex said she would drop Casey off on her way home, so they both left and Olivia took the dishes into the kitchen and gave them a quick wash. After that she took some Advil from her growing headache and got to bed, she felt like shit from all the drink and laughing she had done all night.

* * *

AN: Ok one more chapter and then I'll do something else, hopefully! So what did you think about that one? Was it tooboring? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either of them and I never will!

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk doing her paper work when she heard the unmistakable sound of heels clicking on the titled floor. When she had walked in this morning Elliot and Fin just looked at her, she had handed them a coffee then burst out laughing. 

"So?" Elliot asked, she was laughing to hard to replay for a few minutes "I was drunk you jackasses!" she said almost holding her sides.

"Did you go back to your place?" Fin asked her, she nodded smiling as she took at seat at her desk.

She started to drink her hot coffee "we spent a few hours at the bar after work and then we went to my place, and NO we didn't do that" she said looking at Elliot.

"So what ahh did you three…do?" Elliot asked her as he was squirming in his seat as bit as he spoke, Olivia laughed 'he's either nervous or too freaked to think about what I told him we did' she through. She grinned and leaned closer to him and spoke in a low voice "do you really want to know?" she asked licking her lips.

Munch and Fin were by her desk now listening and wondering what she had to say. All three men nodded there heads, she smiled and at that moment she really wanted to play the sex card, but through she had better not.

She as well as Alex and Casey needed to be able to work with these men, not laugh or blush every time they seen them or vise versa.

"Will I was going to tell you we had hot, kinky and a drunken threesome all night long, but that would be a lie" she could actually see the disappointment in there faces. They might not of known they were actually disappointed, but they were she could see it and she laughed.

"No, we just drank some coffee, talked some more, watched a movie and I showed them something. That's what we did until they left, there was no orgy or threesome involved" she said "but I'm sure there could have been" she grinned and bit the inside of her check to stop from laughing.

"We were drunk but I can a sure you, nothing happened between us" she said shaking her head. "Ok that's all that happened, now please let me get some work done, were going out for lunch" she said turning away from the three and picking up a pen.

Olivia looked up and grinned as Alex and Casey came into the squad room "how's the hang over?" Alex asked Olivia smiling. "Oh, it's good, it's all good" Olivia said laughing as the guys finally had to look up at the two new arrivals.

Olivia looked at the two and remembered there faces as she had finally caved and showed them her tattoo last night, which they knew the guys had no idea about.

She dropped her pen and pushed her chair back, before getting up and smiling. "Lunch time!" she said smiling as she moved over to stand beside the two ADA's, who smiled and then they all got ready to walk out.

"Hey, wait up!" Elliot said rushing up and over to them and Fin and Munch followed and did the same. "What?" Casey asked "were hungry and we wanted to go out with our three favorite ladies" Fin said putting his arm around Casey "is that a crime?" he asked smiling as they all made there way to the elevators.

"Remove the arm or lose it" she said back to him, grinning "touchy" he said taking his arm off of her shoulders as they got off the elevator and started walking out. "They just want to know if Olivia was telling the truth about last night" Alex said as they all made there way out into the side walk and into the bright sun.

"And is she? Telling the truth I mean?" Munch asked "ohhhh yes!" Alex said smiling before the three women laughed "Thanks for the show it was beautiful" Casey said smiling "yea, like a true star. A Latin star" Olivia looked at Casey and then Alex who winked.

"You're oh so welcome" Olivia said before joining Alex and Casey laughing again, knowing the guys were totally clueless. They knew the guys were confused and maybe one day they would tell them about Olivia's tattoo, but for now they would just let them wonder and have fun.

* * *

AN: Ok this is it, and I hope this chapter wasn't too bad…you know the drill, please let me know what you think! 


End file.
